


Sound The Alarm

by JessicaHearts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apartment AU, Bellamy lives in the apartment below, M/M, Murphy has issues, but that's not really news is it?, this was supposed to be really short and then got longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaHearts/pseuds/JessicaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy lives in the apartment below and his stupid alarm clock wakes Murphy every day-- at 4.30 AM, to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound The Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of these tumblr au prompt posts: the guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn AU
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

It was the fourth time this week that Murphy woke up at 4.30 AM. And not because he wanted to, no, he was pretty sure that no one in their right mind would ever voluntarily want to wake up at 4.30 AM any day. He closed his eyes, groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. No one would want to wake up at this ungodly hour, except for the guy living in the apartment below apparently. Murphy wondered briefly whether he could suffocate himself with his pillow until he lost consciousness. That way he at least would get a couple more hours of sleep.

The alarm clock in the apartment below kept beeping, high-pitched, loud and insistent. Why wouldn’t the guy just get up and turn it _off_? Murphy sighed and pressed the pillow harder on his face, but he could still hear the beeping, so he shoved the pillow back under his head. He took a deep, slightly shuddery breath and started counting to ten, like he had learned, years ago in preschool. Maybe the guy just didn’t wake up easily in the morning and that’s why he couldn’t turn the alarm clock off right away. _Right_.

Still, it didn’t explain why he would want to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn. Murphy let out an annoyed hiss and pushed the pillow out of his bed; he hit the mattress for good measure, even though he knew it wouldn’t help anything. 

The alarm clock finally got turned off and Murphy tried to calm the anger that was bubbling up deep in him. It was an familiar feeling. His hands were shaking and he gripped his blanket so tightly that he knew even in the darkness of his room that his knuckles were white. He considered punching the wall, just to let some of it out, to get some relief, or maybe to break something, like a CD or a mirror or even a window, but he knew, he _knew_ rationally that he shouldn’t. He counted to twenty this time, willing himself to breathe slowly and steadily.

When he felt like he could breathe again and his insides didn’t feel like they were boiling anymore, he got up. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again anyway, so he might as well make some breakfast for his roommate Mbege and himself. And some coffee. Oh yes, definitely some coffee. He would need coffee if he was supposed to go to work that day.

The next two and a half hours until Mbege finally shuffled into the kitchen, Murphy spent making breakfast and coffee, and then just sitting at the table, eating, drinking coffee and trying to distract himself with exploring the internet for a bit. He closed his laptop when Mbege sat down next to him.

“Don’t tell me that alarm clock woke you again?” Mbege said and even though he still looked very sleepy, a mocking smile was stretching his lips as he reached for the cup of coffee Murphy had set next to his plate.

Murphy narrowed his eyes and then he snatched Mbege’s cup away with a quick movement of his hand, luckily spilling not a drop of the cup’s contents. Murphy knew that Mbege wasn’t exactly fast in the morning, the sleep still heavy in his limbs and he also knew that was the only reason he could grab the cup before him. If there was anyone in the world who could predict what Murphy would do to some extent it was John Mbege.

“Shithead,” Mbege scowled and Murphy just gave him one of his trademark sarcastic grins. “You do know it isn’t my fault that you are such a light sleeper and wake up when so much as a feather falls on the floor.”

“I’m not a light sleeper,” Murphy insisted with a frown even though he knew he really was. He needed absolute silence to really fall asleep and then he could only sleep through the whole night if it was really completely quiet. “You’re just a heavy sleeper,” he huffed and held the cup out to Mbege again who took it with a grateful smile.

“You totally are,” Mbege grinned and leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee. “Remember when I had to work until late and you couldn’t sleep because you heard me enter? And I really, really tried to make absolutely no sound at all.”

Murphy waved his hand dismissively. “You may think you’re really quiet and smooth like a ninja, but you’re really, really not. And besides, that’s not even the point. The point is that this asshole decided on Monday that he from then on would get up at fucking 4.30 every morning and I haven’t been able to sleep in ever since, even though I fucking could because I don’t have to go to work until 9 AM.”

Mbege shook his head and took a few bites of his toast before answering. “Damn, Murphy, just- chill, okay? I don’t hear that stupid alarm clock. Maybe it’s really only because you’re a light sleeper- and I'm a heavy sleeper or whatever. But even if that’s not the point-“ He saw that Murphy opened his mouth, ready to protest, but he didn’t let him interrupt. “-Maybe just go to our lovely neighbor and tell them? Tell them that their alarm clock wakes you every day and that you would- I don’t know- really fucking appreciate if they could get a new one that isn’t so loud. There. Problem solved.”

Murphy scoffed and pushed some stray strands of his hair out of his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking defensive and uneasy. “Since when is talking and complaining our way of handling problems with neighbors?”

Mbege finished his toast, chewed slowly and then smiled. His smile was gentle and kind of threatening at the same time. Murphy frowned.

“Since beating them up got us kicked out of our apartment last time and you know that, Murphy. We can’t afford having to move again. So either you behave and tell them what the problem is like a normal person would…”

“Or?” Murphy smiled dangerously and he knew he was pushing it, but he didn’t care. Talking always seemed like the least desirable option for him.

“Or you keep your fucking mouth shut and live with waking up at 4.30 every morning,” Mbege shrugged and then got up. “I have to go to work, see you later then.”

“Have fun at work, fucker,” Murphy replied as sarcastically as he could and watched as Mbege left the apartment with quick steps and without a jacket. He considered running after him and throwing the jacket in his stupid face, but he decided against it. After all Mbege had left without helping him with the dishes even though Murphy had already provided them with breakfast so who cared if he would freeze on his way to work? 

While Murphy was washing the dishes, trying to work as fast as he could, he thought about what Mbege had said. He knew that beating up their neighbor could be no solution, but still he couldn’t deny that it was the easiest option and also the solution he thought about most. Especially when he was lying in his bed every morning at 4.30 AM and that damn alarm clock started beeping. Going down the stairs and beating the shit out of the asshole seemed like a damn fine solution then. 

But of course Mbege was right, they would most definitely get kicked out again and they really couldn’t afford that. Also, Murphy liked their current apartment, liked it even better than the one they had before that. He really didn’t _want_ to move out.

But he also knew that talking to the guy wasn’t an option. He didn’t even know them, and Murphy really didn’t want to go through the embarrassment of having to admit that he was apparently the only one in the house whose sleep was disrupted every night due to his alarm clock. No, he wouldn’t talk to them. He would just ignore it. The guy surely wouldn't get up at 4.30 AM forever. Surely this week was an exception. And even if not, waking up early every morning couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

##

 

It has been three weeks and Murphy was desperate. The beeping of that damn alarm clock was giving him a headache and Murphy knew that it would be turned off in a few seconds but it still felt like years to him. And he just knew that Mbege was still lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully, and it was fucking _4.30 AM_ and Murphy just couldn't deal with this anymore. He was so _tired_ and he was so _angry_ and before he knew what he was doing he was up and out of his room, crossing the living room. He stubbed his toe on the door when he ripped it open, and it hurt, but he didn’t care, just left the door wide open and headed for the stairs.

He was down the stairs faster than he ever was before and his brain was still on autopilot when he came to a stop in front of apartment 33 A, the apartment directly below Mbege’s and his. His fist banged against the door twice before he could control himself again.

He closed his eyes. He cursed his stupid temper, and his body that wouldn’t obey him and his stupid brain, which didn’t seem to be able to think things through before taking action and Murphy knew that this has always been one of his worst problems. He had been told time and time again to just stop and _think_ before doing something and yet he apparently hadn’t learned anything. He counted to twenty in his head and turned around to just leave before the door would open, but his neighbor was faster and just as Murphy had reached the stairs again he heard the door being opened.

“Uh- good morning?”

Murphy took a deep breath and turned to face the owner of that stupid alarm clock. _Don’t punch him_ , he reminded himself, repeating it in his head over and over again, before his eyes fell on his neighbor for the first time.

The guy was gorgeous and Murphy opened his mouth, but no words came out. The guy had dark, slightly curly hair, a nice jaw-line and nice lips. His eyes were dark, but still kind of sparkling. He was already fully dressed, wearing sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, and suddenly Murphy was hyper-aware of his own plaid sweatpants, his bare feet and the old black t-shirt he was wearing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and swallowed deeply, trying to stop himself from staring too obviously at the guy.

“What is a normal, sane person doing up at 4.30 every morning?” The words left Murphy’s lips before he could stop them and he knew that his voice sounded a lot more hostile than he had originally intended.

The guy was obviously confused, his eyes narrowed, but still a smile played around his lips and Murphy found he liked his smile quite a lot, even though it was kind of mocking. “Well, I like to go for a long run before going to work. And what about you?”

Murphy felt embarrassed and he was sure he was blushing. Punching the guy suddenly seemed like a good option again and he had to take a few deep breaths. 

“Get a new fucking alarm clock or you’ll regret it, get me?” Murphy hissed then and even though he knew he shouldn’t do it, he stepped forward, his fists balling. From this close he could see how freckled the guy’s skin was. 

“I’m sorry?”

“No, you’re not.” Murphy couldn’t do anything against the smile that was slowly spreading on his lips. “But you will be if you don’t get rid of that alarm clock, do you understand?” 

The guy looked at him like he thought Murphy was fucking crazy and Murphy knew that look well, he had his fair share of people looking at him like that. His parents, his teachers, his co-workers and occasionally even his boss. For a moment he wondered how he even still had his job. Murphy knew he had to calm down, and quickly, so he started counting again as he turned around and headed towards the stairs again as fast as he could without running.

“Uh… okay? I’m Bellamy Blake, by the way,” the guy— _Bellamy_ —called after him for whatever reason. Murphy felt his cheeks getting even hotter and just kept sprinting up the stairs, not looking back.

 

##

 

“So you threatened him, is that what you’re saying?” Mbege sounds- not exactly mad but annoyed and maybe the slightest bit disappointed and if Murphy hadn’t been feeling bad already he sure as hell would be now.

Of course he knew that what he did was stupid and dumb and all kinds of unnecessary and even though the guy – Bellamy – had sounded rather confused and amused than particularly angry when he had shouted after him, Murphy didn’t know him and therefore didn’t trust the guy not to go running to their landlord and complain about him.

“Come on, Mbege, I just- I just lost it for a moment, that stupid fucking alarm clock made me crazy,” Murphy tried to defend himself even though he knew ver well that every normal person would have probably handled the situation better than he had.

“Yeah, well better fix this as soon as possible then, we’re not getting kicked out of this apartment over a fucking alarm clock, Murphy,” Mbege said sternly.

“And how am I supposed to fix it?" 

“How would I know? Go and apologize or something.”

 

##

 

Apologizing wasn’t Murphy’s style. He was bad at it, awkward and it was even more humiliating than having to ask people for help or something. So naturally, Murphy decided that he wouldn’t do it. He called in sick at work that day and stayed in bed the whole morning until Mbege left for work. He slept for a bit, not for long and then he replayed his confrontation with Bellamy Blake in his head over and over again. 

There was no denying that Bellamy Blake was so damn attractive that it was unfair. It had been a long time since Murphy had last been so intrigued by a guy he didn’t even know. Normally, he was able to suppress the physical attraction he felt. But with this Bellamy… it was _different_ somehow, and Murphy didn’t even understand why, and that made the whole thing only a lot more unsettling. 

Murphy thought about Bellamy Blake’s smile and his confused face after Murphy had told him to get rid of his alarm clock. He thought about his white t-shirt and his sweatpants. He thought about his freckles and his eyebrows and Murphy groaned when he realized what he was doing. He couldn’t do this; he didn’t even know the guy. For all he knew Bellamy Blake could be the biggest asshole in existence. Which he probably was, because seriously, he had a freaking alarm clock that kept ringing at 4.30 AM every fucking day.

Maybe he didn’t even have to worry. Maybe Bellamy Blake didn’t want trouble with him and would just get a new alarm clock and not go to their landlord. This was certainly the best possible scenario and Murphy was sure if he just kept repeating it to himself, it would happen in the end.

“He will buy a new alarm clock and he won’t go the landlord,” Murphy whispered. “That’s right, he won’t go the landlord, he’ll just buy a new alarm clock. One that isn’t so loud and annoying. Right.”

Murphy considered making dinner for Mbege and himself. It would be a good way to make up for disappointing Mbege and to apologize for the stunt he had pulled with Bellamy Blake at the same time. If he couldn’t say he was sorry with his words then maybe this way. With a groan Murphy heaved himself up and went to the kitchen.

He wasn’t the best cook, never had been and out of the two of them he was pretty sure that Mbege was a better at it than him, but Mbege had never complained about the food before so Murphy got to work. Maybe it would also distract his mind from Bellamy Blake’s handsome face.

 

##

 

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Murphy opened his eyes and wanted to sprint down the stairs to apartment 33 A and to just fucking _kill Bellamy Blake, for God’s sake_. Murphy had expected a lot of things, but this- this he hadn’t even thought of. Bellamy Blake just kept his stupid alarm clock? And he didn’t just keep it, he also kept the alarm at 4.30 AM? Murphy instinctively unlocked his phone screen and after the first glance he wished he hadn’t done it. It was 4 AM. Bellamy Blake hadn’t just kept alarm clock, he had also set the alarm half an hour early just to- what? Annoy Murphy? Show him that he wasn’t scared of him? 

That was it. Murphy punched his pillow and threw his cell phone at the wall. He heard something shatter, but he didn’t care. His blood was boiling and his head was spinning, and it didn’t take long until he was at Bellamy Blake’s door, his fist banging against it so hard that his knuckles hurt. 

The door was opened almost immediately and suddenly he was in front of Bellamy Blake, they were face-to-face, almost too close to each other. And the fucker had the nerve to just grin at him. He was grinning, wide and mocking and teasingly and Murphy wasn’t sure whether he hated it or liked it far too much.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Murphy growled and he could see Bellamy’s grin widen, even though he would have said that it wasn’t possible for his mouth to stretch even wider.

“Going for a run,” Bellamy answered and Murphy hated that Bellamy was taller than him, hated that he had to look up at him. “And you?”

Murphy wondered whether Bellamy Blake knew how close he was to punching him in his _fucking face_.

“Do you think this is funny? I asked you to get another alarm clock, not to set the one you have half an hour early.” Murphy’s fists were balled at his sides and they were shaking from the effort it took to keep them there.

Bellamy actually seemed to relax his posture because he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the doorframe, all the while keeping that amused smile on his face, and Murphy started counting in his head. 

“First of all, you didn’t _ask_ me to,” Bellamy said and tilted his head to the side. He looked absolutely stunning and Murphy hated him for that. He had to count, he really couldn’t afford distraction. “You demanded. Well, not even really demand as you came here and actually tried to threaten me if I recall correctly.” Murphy lost track and had to start with 1 all over again. “And secondly, maybe I kept that alarm clock on purpose? Setting it early for today certainly brought you back here and you left so quickly this morning." 

Murphy’s brains stuttered to a halt, his counting stopped at 4. Murphy wasn’t sure if he heard correctly, but his body was frozen, his fists not shaking anymore, his mouth hanging open, but he couldn’t make a sound. Time seemed to stand still, before the realization of what Bellamy had just said came crashing in.

Bellamy was now smirking at him, his arms still crossed, his fringe hanging in his face. Murphy wasn’t sure if Bellamy Blake was making fun of him or not. 

The silence between them was heavy and Murphy’s head was spinning, his thoughts racing and no, this didn’t just happen. It couldn’t have. Bellamy must be mucking around, there was no other explanation, and no way he had meant what he said the way Murphy had understood it. Murphy wanted to kick his stupidly gorgeous face for fucking with him like that. He wanted to say something, something witty or sarcastic, maybe something rude and mean, just _something_ , but his lips still wouldn’t move and Murphy really felt like he should start counting again as soon as possible.

“Did I break you?” Bellamy suddenly wanted to know, still amused, but also the slightest bit worried and his voice cut through Murphy’s thoughts and Murphy kind of felt like he could breathe again, not feeling paralyzed anymore.

“Look, I don’t know what the fuck you’re playing at, but—“ Murphy started heatedly, but Bellamy cut him off.

“I didn’t catch your name when we met this morning, you know,” he said.

“That’s because I didn’t tell you,” Murphy retorts and Bellamy nods in response as if he had already expected that answer.

“Yeah, no shit,” he said and then he leaned his head against the doorframe, looking down at Murphy and his voice got softer. “Tell me now, then?”

“Murphy,” he muttered. 

He didn’t know Bellamy, he was basically a stranger, so Bellamy didn’t get the first name, it was simple as that. Murphy wondered whether he should just turn around and run, but he didn’t want Bellamy to think of him as a coward. And they still had that alarm clock issue anyway; so leaving was not an option. But Murphy knew he had lost control over that situation right there by then and maybe he hadn’t had it in the first place. Bellamy was in charge.

“Okay, Murphy,” Bellamy said and Murphy bit his lip when he heard his own name roll from Bellamy’s lips like that. “How about this? I take you shopping this afternoon and we’ll get a new alarm clock, you will pick one because obviously it’s you who has a problem with the one I have now, and then I will take you out for dinner?”

“What?” 

“Well, either that or I could just keep my alarm clock and –“

This time Murphy didn’t let him finish. 

“No, no, I’ll go with you, please.” He blurted it out before he had really thought about and he could feel his cheeks redden again.

Bellamy just smiled and nodded. “Well, then I’ll expect you here at- let’s say 6 pm? Is that alright?” He waited until Murphy nodded his agreement slowly. “Great, I’ll see you then."

And then Bellamy stepped forward, making Murphy tumble backwards, and closed the door to his apartment, which had been open the whole time. He gave Murphy another one of his mind-melting smirks and then he was jogging towards the stairs.

“What the fuck just happened?”

 

##

 

Mbege was clearly more than amused when Murphy told him over breakfast what had happened that morning. Murphy narrowed his eyes. The fucker seriously had the nerve to laugh at him, after a much too short night’s rest and a highly confusing conversation with their annoyingly attractive neighbor in which he kind of managed to get a date with said neighbor. Murphy tore of a piece of his toast and threw it at Mbege’s head. 

“Oh, come one, Murphy, you have to admit, this is awesome,” he chuckled and Murphy rolled his eyes at him. “You go down there basically with your mind set on killing the guy for purposely waking you even earlier than usual and you come back with a date with said guy. I mean, seriously, who would have thought, right?” 

Murphy silently agreed that Mbege was absolutely right about that, but it was also obvious that he would never say something like that to Mbege’s face, so he just narrowed his eyes and said nothing. 

His thoughts kept drifting back to Bellamy Blake. Bellamy, his neighbor with the stupid alarm clock. Bellamy, the guy who had asked him out when all Murphy had wanted to do was punch him in the teeth. 

Murphy still wasn’t sure if Bellamy had meant it, though. Rationally, Murphy knew that guys normally don’t ask guys out as a prank, Murphy literally knows no one who would do that, and Bellamy, even though Murphy didn’t really know him, at least didn’t seem like someone who would do that. But then there was this other voice in Murphy’s head, nagging and telling him that someone like Bellamy Blake, so handsome, wouldn’t want anything to do with him. Murphy hated it.

He hated it because he knew that this voice in head had a point. Bellamy Blake didn’t know anything about him, Murphy had threatened him over a stupid alarm clock and had come this close to actually hitting him. What exactly was it that made Bellamy think that he was a good choice for a date? Maybe he was mentally deranged, maybe he wanted to prove something to his family, or maybe he just wanted to experiment?

The thing was that Murphy was sure he could actually like Bellamy. Bellamy was interesting, he wasn’t afraid of Murphy, he was cheeky and teasing and oh so good-looking, and Murphy was scared. He had a date with Bellamy Blake and he was scared.

Murphy spent the whole day at work wondering whether he should go with him or if he should just not show up. He thought about whether he should dress up for the evening. What was overdressed and what was too casual? Murphy didn’t even know where they were supposed to go for dinner.

By the time he got home around 5 PM, he had almost decided not to go. But then he sat in his room, the minutes ticking by and Murphy’s fingers were itching, his heart fluttering in his chest, almost painfully. And Murphy found he wanted to go, he really wanted to go. He wanted to go and see Bellamy and have dinner with him.

But at the same time he was so _scared_.

Murphy didn’t trust easily and most of all he was not an easy person. He wasn’t a person that was easy to like. And he was scared, even though he wasn’t sure of what exactly. Rejection? Or of it—whatever it was—working out and then getting disappointed in the end anyway?

It was 5.50 PM when he made up his mind and decided that he would go. He considered changing his clothes, but he decided against it in the end, because he was sure that being underdressed was better than being overdressed. He rummaged through his wardrobe, looking for a clean jacket and when he finally found one it was already 6.06 PM and he cursed under his breath as he hastily left his room.

“Have fun!” Mbege called after him before he slammed the door shut and jumped down the stairs.

Bellamy was standing in front of his apartment, leaning against the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest and Murphy saw with relief that he wasn’t dressed up either. He wore a black t-shirt under a grey cardigan and tight dark blue jeans and Murphy was sure that Bellamy was aware of how great he looked.

“I almost thought you wouldn’t come,” Bellamy greeted him and uncrossed his arms, stepping closer.

Murphy lifted his chin defiantly. “Why wouldn’t I come? I haven’t been able to actually sleep in for weeks now, I really need you to get a new alarm clock.”

“Well, maybe you had second thoughts about the date after that,” Bellamy said and he was smirking again and Murphy just smirked right back this time.

“I didn’t,” he answered and heard with satisfaction that his voice actually sounded like he was telling the truth. “Had to find a jacket.”

“Okay, then,” Bellamy smiled and this time Murphy could see that his smile was genuine and kind. “Let’s go then. Come on.”

Murphy didn’t know why but being with Bellamy now—he wasn’t scared anymore. Or he at least was able to forget he was scared. Together they walked towards the stairs.

“I hope you already threw that alarm clock away,” Murphy said.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. “I actually have it with me. You can throw it away, let a car drive over it, burn it. The possibilities are endless and I don’t really care.”

Murphy almost fell down the stairs and had to stop for a moment. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy stopped, too, and turned around to look at him. He gave him one of dashing smiles and Murphy felt his breath catch in his throat. “I’m sorry that thing woke you every morning.”

“Well, I got a date out of it, didn’t I?” Murphy smirked and Bellamy laughed quietly. He had a beautiful laugh, which was fitting because he was a handsome boy. Murphy liked the sound of it quite a lot and hoped he would be able to get to hear this laugh a lot more often in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr: pixiebluesargent.tumblr.com


End file.
